Harry Potter and the sands of time, and the polar opposites
by Lord Otello
Summary: Harry couldn't destroy Voldemort, Voldemort couldn't destroy Harry. Their fight was destroying the world, awakening people who managed other kinds of "Magic". The leaders of this people decide to intervene. What would happen?


Leo Catsenbeim awoke with a start, his bedroom had rumbled, or was his imagination? No, the rumble happened again. Seeing to his side, he saw his wife also awakening from her sleep.

"This is troublesome, we should not be awake, this halls should not rumble" he thought. That was because they lived in the Eternal Halls, where they were supposed to sleep for eternity, unless something like Ragnarok happened, and it seems it was starting.

While getting dressed, the wall of their bedroom began to crack. "Sh…., it must me a really strong power that is causing this, do you thing some of the gods have been battling above us, darling?" He asked his wife.

"Perhaps, but, I can not reckon why they would be interested in Earth, they abandoned us, didn't they?… I believe that the magical community has become crazy, and have found us, they are trying to get really ancient knowledge." She said, and then started yelling at him "THAT IS WHY YOU HID US FROM THE WORLD!".

Shrinking, he finalized dressing, and started to go to the main hall, which was a gigantic space, with several doors and stairs that led to the several bedrooms of his people, which should be sleeping an eternal sleep, but where awakening. He hurried to the entrance of the Eternal Halls, and checked the main doors, they still held, that was heart warming and worrying at the same time.

Opening one of the smaller lateral doors, he crept outside to see a battle that was destroying all the landscape, and it seemed to be between to wizards, fighting with all their might. Recognizing all kinds of magic, he drew his sword, and shouldered his shield, going to stop this fight.

JLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHG

When Alessandra stepped out her bedroom, she saw that her husband, Leo, was exiting the halls for the first time since the times of Merlin, when they made a pact with him, so their powers didn't interfere with the history of the world, but also to save their people from extinction.

Because their, no, his people, she was rescued from demons, and married him, she was magical, ironically, and from a time when Merlin was long dead. Yes, his people, where the masters of a different type of energy, energy that normally countered magic, but left the user vulnerable to physical attacks, that is why they hid. She followed her beloved husband, that rescued her.

"EVERYBODY, TO YOUR ROOMS! LEO WILL SORT THIS OUT QUICKLY" She commanded, it was necessary that they remained hidden, at least until the main doors where broken into.

Approaching the lateral door from which Leo exited, she saw the fight, and fell desperation.

JLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHG

Arriving to the fight, Leo cast several magic nullification spells, sending the two opponents to a tired pause. "Why are you here? You don't know what awaits you if you continue".

The first to respond, was a man without nose, red eyes, bald, sharp tooth and fingers like spider legs. "You will help me, Lord Voldermort, to vanquish my nemesis, Harry Potter, _Imperio_ " pointing his wand to the newcomer. With an expression of great surprise, the one named Voldemort started to feel even more tired, as his magic was pulled from him, and no effect happening.

Feeling energized, Leo bashed his shield into Voldemort, ending the connection. "I told you, you don't know what awaits you." Looking around he noticed that Cappadocia, the ancient lands where below laid the Eternal Halls, was completely destroyed. Sensing Voldemort's enemy stir, he faced him. "What are you doing? Are you pretending to destroy all creation?".

To his surprise, the one named Harry faced to the earth, and said, "I am trying to prevent that, not that I have done a good job, we have already destroyed have Europe, all our allies are dead, and we continue to fight. We cannot kill each other, somehow...", starting to choke he added, "I want to finish this, so I can rest, for eternity. I'm tired of all the destruction we've brought, and I don't understand his desire to destroy".

"Oh, but you do Harry, hahaha" expressed tiredly Lord Voldemort, "This newcomer has drained me, but you still can't kill me, hahaha, let me remind you how I raped and killed your beloved Ginevra" and started laughing/chocking.

" _AVADA KEDABRA"_ yelled Harry, and, as he expected, Voldemort didn't die, even this time, he didn't loose his body. "It seems we are stuck with each other Tom, how about we party together?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, you will die!", as he started the motion for another spell, Leo cut his arm.

"ENOUGH! Harry, let me examine you, perhaps I can solve the dilemma you are in, but be warned, you must leave this land immediately. Oh, and I will enter your mind, don't struggle, or you will end magically exhausted". Peering into Harry's eyes, he found a piece of mind that wasn't Harry's, so, he removed that piece.

Shrieking, Harry fell to the ground, from his scar was floating a dark mist, which dispersed in the wind. Turning to Voldemort, Leo noticed he was dead, and Harry started dying.

"You had an awful life, and all the destruction that you and him" inclining his head to the corpse, "isn't acceptable, so, I will do something for you, but you won't remember. My people has the capability to travel throw time, so, we are going to do so, my wife and I, and we will train you. But, then, you will have to protect me from the ones you call muggles". Starting to laugh ruefully.

Grabbing Harry from his shoulders, "I just need you to tell me some things, which year is it? Please, take into account the kind of calendar you use".

"We are on December 12th 2012, from the Gregorian calendar" Harry answered with a coughing fit.

"Ok, seems ominous, the Mayan calendar restart" Leo said shaking his head. "Next question, does this Ginevra be, by circumstances, a Weasley?".

"Yes", and with that, Harry exhaled his last breath.

"Damn the promise I made to Merlin, if not, I would start speaking with him, he seemed to be a good man, but I think I found Ale's family". Leo stood up, gently lying Harry's body down. Rising, he contemplated both dead men.

JLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHG

Watching the love of her live end the battle seemed surreal, she knew that magic would only make him stronger, but also would make him use that accumulated energy in some destructive manner. Luckily, only one spell hit him.

She started walking to him, when she noticed that the fighters where dead.

"That one died for a lack of soul..." Leo told her, pointing to the bald man, "and this one, because he hadn't anything to live for, and also, because of the piece of the bald one…" dramatically pausing. "If anything, they destroyed the European civilization".

"Don't worry darling, it's over now" she reassured him.

"The promise we made Merlin, was to preserve life, to preserve existence, and culture. We can't let this happen, so we need to correct this", gesturing to the path of oblivion made by the two wizards. "Besides, would you like to meet your mother, father and siblings? It seems Harry loved them".

"Who's Harry?" she inquired, and to answer her question, he pointed to the one with hair. Getting closer, she noticed his eyes were open, and unseeing, with a astonishingly green, he also had a scar that stood up among the hundred others in his face, that scar was shaped like a lightning bolt. "Curious, I thought the demons said his name to scare each other".

"As you can see, he lived, and he was human, no more, he is dead". As if deciding something, he came closer and kissed her forehead. "We need to help him get rid of that monstrosity… no, not a monster, but a devil, I wonder if it came to earth during one of the great wars of muggles".

Walking over Voldemort, she examined his body, "Yes, his soul was replaced by a devil, I hate them, they only bring chaos and destruction around. Not that demons are much better, mind you...oh, oops, sorry darling, I keep forgetting you rescued me"

Kissing the top of her head "no apologies needed, but we need to get back to the Halls, and we need to prepare to go back in time… I believe that around 1978 would be a great year, earlier, we would be only fighting this high ranking devil, and I can't afford that. Besides, Fate marked Harry" Sighing tiredly he continued "Why is it that every time one of the great beings that govern the movements of the Universe intervene, everything goes to hell?"

"I wish I knew love, but I don't. Yes, we know Fate, and her brother Destiny, but we also have met Death, Life, Nature, Time, Good, Evil, Cosmos, Chaos and their descendants; the ones that call themselves gods. It is a mess, and you know it. Perhaps we could try to contact, yet again, the Creator to help us rein all his children, also you know he won't answer, he only does with those who he deems worthy, and we are far from that category".

"All right, all right, we will travel this timeline and modify it. We need to ask Time for permission, as always, so he doesn't create a new one at the time of our arrival" He put his hand on hers, intertwining their fingers. "Let's start the preparations, so we can travel and find Harry's parents. I think they where in contact with yours", he said, as they started walking back to the Halls.

"Mmm, darling? Wouldn't it be nice to grow up with all my siblings?" She asked whistfully.

"Yes, I think you would love that, and you would learn a lot of other things, like parental love", he replied while smiling at her.

"I would love that!" She shrieked.

"But, I think the demons messed something there, so it would be difficult to join your family, perhaps, er, perhaps we could correct it? Or, perhaps, chase away the demons… I don't know, we will need to check", he added, after a while.

When they reached the Hall doors, they paused a while, surveying their surroundings. Besides the path of destruction of Harry and Tom's battle, it was quite nice, a dessert, but really beautiful. Entering they called for everyone, and settled an assembly, telling them everything.

JLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHG

One month has passed since they got woken up by the battle, one month in were Frederick and Oyama had tried to convince his parents not to leave, but to no avail.

Leo was grateful to his son and daughter-in-law about their efforts, but knew that if he didn't help Harry, the Earth could be shattered, in more ways than materially. The magic was unstable, the divine was also not relaxed. Thinking about it, none of the energies were at rest, or doing their jobs properly. So, this disruption was really an side effect of something going entirely wrong.

He had contacted Time, and had been given permission to return in the current timeline to correct the wrongs. Also, he had contacted some of the other Entities, Fate had told him that she would help him, as far as he abided to certain events that she had set the curse into effect, like Harry being marked, Harry being in the tournament, and Harry defeating that devil.

Death put also her conditions, some people must die before the end, and gave him a list.

Chaos was only happy, war was thrilling for him, and Cosmos was unhappy, but recognized it was a necessary thing.

The portal was built, with the help of Time, who curiously, was interested in their project. So it was finished earlier.

JLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHG

The night before they departure, Ale and Leo were chatting with their son and daughter-in-law.

"Please, take into account that we will be back in ten days from now, I hope, but we will be changed, and we will not seem to be us any more. Take into account that very few people have the ability to locate the Halls, the spells, rituals, and everything else surrounding the Halls will not allow anyone without the knowledge to get near. Just look for the changes in the landscape, all should change, the scars in the land should disappear" Leo told them.

"Don't worry _dad_ , I will keep Frederick out of trouble, also, my parents will help us" she replied in Japanese. One of the advantages of living there, is that language didn't really matter, and everyone understood.

Talking Leo's hand to calm him, Ale smiled "We know we are leaving the Hall in great hands, we wish we could take you with us, but take into account some of the rituals your father has gone, and also, the Promise. It's important that we do this alone. Besides, we a relinquishing some parts of ourselves, for a time, so we can accomplish friendship and camaraderie with the side of Good. I wonder why they call it the side of Light, Light can be quite hurtful, and evil, well, never mind." With that she stopped her rambling.

"Oh, and remember, I will change allegiance to arcane magic, so, I will be the same as theirs. Your mother will revert to using an arcane magical core" turning to Ale, he continued. "I hope you are comfortable with that, I know you are used to what we are, but remember that you were born with an arcane core."

Smiling "yes, darling, I will, don't worry, Merlin taught us how to change, remember? So we don't kill each other, you know what I am talking about" laughing both of them.

Rolling their eyes Frederick and Oyama thought that his parents were just being nice about what would happen in case that they had opposing energies.

"Ok, I get it mom. I was thinking that perhaps we could go to the other countries, to start preparing for the second war with that devil. Perhaps some in America, like Mexico, or US, I am not sure" sighing he continued. "You insisted that will not be necessary, and also that Time wouldn't allow it, but you are the only one that talked to him!"

"Easy there, I know, but what has being married to Oyama taught you? To be patient, and be precise, isn't it that? Darling Oyama, you are a ninja, are you not?"

Shyly answering "Yes _dad_ , he still seems an apprentice".

"Oh, don't start" he quipped.

"Really? Well then, while your parents are gone, we are going to train your patience, and you know how" challenged Oyama.

"Stop you two, please maintain everyone organized, and without fights, you know what some of the energies tend to do with each other. We need to finish packing and get a good rest, before going to the portal".

"Night dad". "Kon'nichiwa". "Gutten nacht". So, was the dinner finished.

JLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHGJLHG

Standing before the portal, Ale felt very apprehensive. They were leaving their people, to mingle with magicals, and, most probable, Muggles. The Promise they made, was to protect the world from conflicting energies, and from conflicts beyond human comprehension. Since their retirement, she hadn't thought of nothing but her family, and it scared her that they will be trying to stop a great war, great pains, great heroics, and great bondings; all for what? To keep Earth from destroying itself? Was it really worth it? Perhaps, it was time to present the entire reality to the World, not just having Arcane Magic, which was great, but all the kinds of Magic that existed. No, this was not the time to be pondering about all. It was time to enter the portal, and present themselves to the ones to be parents of the wizard that couldn't die because a devil didn't want to return to his place in the Abyss.

Talking Leo's hand, she started walking to the portal, without glancing backwards. If she had, she wouldn't have been able. Everyone living in the Halls was crying for their departure, they knew it was necessary, and perhaps, even fatal to both their beloved leaders.

Once they passed, a cold wind caught them unaware, making them shiver. They were facing a pretty lake, and beyond the lake stood majestic mountains. Making a breathtaking scene.

A sudden sound made them jump. Facing them where a cute couple, the man had black messy hair, brown eyes and was quite tall. She was also tall, but had red hair, almost auburn, with emerald eyes that reminded Leo to Harry.

"Er, hi, ehm…. We are Leo and Alessandra" Leo told them in German.

Looking confused, but also understanding the presentation, the man pointing to himself, and then to the woman "James and Lilly".

Alessandra, understanding the situation, smacked Leo in the head, and speaking in English "You were speaking in German, Leo. Sorry, we are Leo and Alessandra Catsenbeim, and yes, he is from Germany, and he know how to speak English, perhaps a little old one" glancing at her husband.

With a beautiful voice Lilly answered "welcome, have you just apparated here? Where are you from?".

"That is the problem, we are from several years from the future, not telling you anything about that, but we are what legends, or myths, would call eternal sleepers". With that sentence, and understanding that Leo and Alessandra were stuff from myths, Lilly and James fainted.

 **A/N:** I know it could seem like a cliffhanger, but alas, I was getting into the story more than the prologue that I am intending, so I will start writing the first chapter, and post it as soon as I can.

Points to consider, please, the world I am presenting is more complex than just "magic", because I think magic could be a set of energies that are semi-sentient, and can perform great things, also, I think those energies are specialized and have poles. Harry and co. uses "Arcane", Leo uses what could be called anti-Arcane (I need a name).

Well, I hope you enjoyed this, and please, comment.


End file.
